Naruto:An Army of One
by the unknown spirit
Summary: When Naruto discovers a younger version of himself, he becomes entangled in an all out war for the fate of the Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all, people of the internet, I have, after much deliberation and thought, have decided to do a full blown multiversal Naruto story. Yes. Multiversal….Please don't leave the page yet, just take a look at my first chapter before deciding. Now Let us begin. **

"…_I understand that we have had violent tendencies toward each other in the past but, I believe that we can move past that in order to secure a brighter future for both our villages. I will await your reply Lord Hokage, _

_Signed Kabuto Yakushi, Elected leader of the Sound Village_

"Lord Hokage, the Anbu Chief is here to see you."

The Hokage put down the letter and replied to his secretary through the intercom. "Excellent! Send him in." He replied excitedly.

A few seconds later the doors opened to reveal the Anbu Chief, a rather tall man clad in an all black version of Anbu armor. "Lord Hokage, I have returned to file the miss….."

"I told you Naruto to never address me with that title, in private or in public" The Hokage said with a note of annoyance. "I will not be called that by my brother and take off that mask when you are around me I don't care what any regulation says."

The Anbu Chief just sighed and removed his Fox mask to reveal a rather handsome face with ocean blue eyes, the face of twenty seven year old Naruto Uzumaki. "Well so much for keeping things official. The Anbu are really picky about that kind of thing Sasuke. Anyway I'm back and Orochimaru is dead…. I took care of it personally."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at this news. "Finally. That bastard can't torment anybody anymore." Naruto saw the letter on Sasuke's desk.

"That the letter from Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I got it an hour before you arrived. It stated that Orochimaru was dead but I wanted to get confirmation from you before deciding on anything." Sasuke answered

"Decide on what exactly?" Naruto asked curious.

Sasuke handed the letter to Naruto to read. "Kabuto wants an economic and military alliance with us. He thinks it would be a good way to heal the relations between the Sound and the Leaf."

Naruto read through the letter for confirmation before putting it back on the desk. "What did you think when you met him in the Sound Village, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be honest. The guy's hard to read but he is no fool he will want to mend the ties between us and the Sound." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What would you recommend, then Naruto?"

"I would suggest we allow them to become our trading partners but not military allies as of yet. The Sound Village has been an enemy to us ever since the Invasion during the Chunin Exams fourteen years ago. So creating a military alliance would not go well with our citizens or our ninjas, but now that Orochimaru is dead continued hostilities seem unlikely. Also with Kabuto trying to develop better ties to us economically and seeming to be genuinely apologetic about what happened between our two villages it would be foolish to not accept some sort of alliance. With that in mind, I think we can mend the ties between our villages through increased trade but keep our citizens happy by not going into an alliance with them just yet."

Sasuke thought the idea over before growing an approving smile on his face.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Remind me again why you aren't the Hokage?" Sasuke asked with a large grin on his face.

"You had more fan girls." Naruto replied with a smile on his face equaling that of Sasuke.

Both of them laughed at the statement before Sasuke embraced Naruto. "It's good to see you're still alive Naruto. Sakura and I got worried when you when we lost contact a few days ago." Sasuke said in a relieved tone before releasing the embrace. "I was prepared to go out there myself and get you."

"Like the Village would let you get so much as thirty feet outside the gates without ten bodyguards, let alone into another country." Naruto said in a humorous tone. "How are Sakura and Iittle Itachi by the way?"

"We are just fine thank you very much! Unlike "some people" we don't disappear for three days straight!" yelled Sakura as she burst into the office.

"Uncle Naruto!" Four year old Itachi replied as he ran toward his uncle.

"Hey Itachi, how you been little man? Naruto said to his nephew as he hoisted him off the ground and into his arms.

"Did you beat the snake man Uncle? Did you?!"

"Yep I got the snake man. He won't be bothering you anymore." Naruto said in a happy tone that matched Itachi's.

"See! See! I told Mommy and Daddy that you could do it! Thanks Uncle!" Itachi said while hugging his Uncle.

"Alright Itachi, Let's let Uncle Naruto breath, he's had a long mission. Sasuke said to Itachi in a caring tone.

"Okay Daddy. Hey can we go get some candy?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who gave a quick nod. "Sure Itachi, I got some time. Let's head to the candy store."

"YAYYYY!" Itachi said with stars in his eyes before bolting out of the building followed closely by Sasuke.

"Well he's still full of energy." Naruto said a little exhausted.

"Yeah he always is. Reminds me of someone I knew as a kid." Sakura replied with some nostalgia.

"How's he been doing?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"He's…..healing. He still has pretty bad nightmares about Orochimaru but now that Orochimaru is dead, he should get better." Sakura replied sadly.

"He's a strong kid." Naruto confirmed "He's got both you and Sasuke in him."

"I can't thank you enough Naruto for killing him. If he had…" Before Sakura could finish the statement, Naruto interrupted her.

"All that matters is that he didn't and that Itachi is safe. That bastard has hurt us all in at least one way. Going after Itachi was the last straw." Naruto said with an edge of anger in his voice. "I just hope that Old Man third, Pervy Sage, and Grandma Tsunade are beating the crap out of him in the afterlife." Naruto continued trying to lighten the mood.

It succeeded in making Sakura chuckle before turning to the door. "Thanks Naruto. Let's go find Sasuke and Itachi."

* * *

They found Sasuke and Itachi inside the Akamichi candy store with Itachi staring intently at a column of chocolate candy bars.

"How long has he been doing that? Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke replied "About five minutes now. Hey Itachi you choose one yet?"

"Don't rush me! It's hard to choose. Can't I just get all of them?" Itachi pleaded.

"Itachi, you know Mommy doesn't like you eating multiple chocolate bars, it's bad for you." Sasuke said in a parenting tone.

Itachi looked sad but then continued to stare at the chocolates.

"I thought you were the one who decided to stop letting him have so much chocolate." an annoyed Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I did but I still want to be his favorite so I tell him you don't like it." Sasuke said with a sly smile. This resulted in a quick punch to the arm from Sakura. "Ouch! What did I do?"

While that was going on, Naruto went over to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, How are we doing?"

"Hi Uncle, I've narrowed it down to two either a Chocolate Kunai or a Double Chocolate Frog but I can't decide which one." Itachi said dismayed.

"Well both are pretty good so I tell you what. You choose one now, and I'll buy the other one for you tomorrow. How's that sound?" Naruto asked Itachi.

At hearing this Itachi's eyes widened with joy. "AWESOME! Thanks Uncle." Itachi exclaimed before grabbing a Chocolate Kunai and giving it to Sasuke to pay for it.

"Okay Itachi. Hey Sakura can you take Itachi outside? I don't want him getting second thoughts" Sasuke said to his wife after seeing Itachi eyeing more chocolate. After Itachi was outside, Sasuke brought the Chocolate Kunai to the Cashier. "Thanks for being patient Chouji."

"Anytime Sasuke, Itachi is actually quicker to decide than a lot of other children are." A late twenties Chouji replied. "Hey Naruto it's been a while." Chouji said turning his attention to Naruto as Sasuke exited the shop.

"Hey Chouji how's Ino?"

"She's doing well; we are actually planning on taking a vacation to the Moon Kingdom in a few weeks. Sort of a last vacation before the baby arrives."

"Really? I here it's very nice down there this time of year." Naruto replied happily "Send me a post card when you get there."

"You know you could come with us, a vacation would probably do you some good after so much time with the Anbu."

Naruto chuckled at this. "Nah. You two just go and enjoy yourselves. By the way how is Shikamaru? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh yeah! He and Temari are finally getting married." Chouji replied happily.

"Really, They are now JUST getting married?" Naruto said astonished. "Those two have been together ever since the first Chunin Exams we took. About time."

"Yeah I guess Temari finally got Shikamaru to get off his ass and marry her." Chouji stated agreeing with Naruto. "It's going to take place in the Sand Village in a few weeks. We've all been invited. You plan on coming?"

"Well of course. I will definitely be there. That's something I need to see to believe." Naruto answered happily. Anyway I got to get going see you later Chouji."

"See you Naruto." Chouji replied as Naruto walked out.

When he was out of the store, he looked around for Sasuke and saw him sitting in a bench across the street.

"Where did Sakura and Itachi go off to? Naruto asked.

"Sakura set up a play date for Itachi with Neji." Sasuke responded

"Oh yeah, Lee and Tenten's kid. How are they by the way? Naruto asked curious.

"They are doing okay. Lee wanted Neji to start wearing a kid version of the green spandex suit and even got it for him as a present a few weeks ago." Sasuke answered with a hint of humor.

"Oh I can imagine that went over well with Tenten." Naruto said sarcastically as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Yeah oddly enough, Neji lost it after the first day and Lee hasn't got him another since." Sasuke continued.

"Man I would have killed to see Tenten's reaction to the suit." Naruto said smiling.

A short silence fell between the two friends and for a while they just listened to the sound of the Village. It was a relatively quiet evening in the Hidden Leaf Village. Businesses were closing down; couples were out and about, restaurants were getting full, traders were shouting about their products. It was just an average evening in the Village.

"Hey Naruto, don't you think it's time to leave the Anbu?" Sasuke asked looking up at the sky.

Naruto gave him a weird look before speaking. "Why would I do that? I joined the Anbu to take care of threats to the Village."

"The last big threat to the Village was Orochimaru. I think that now that he is gone, you should get out of the Anbu or at least take a break for a few years. You've done an outstanding service to the village, so why not enjoy some well deserved rest?" Sasuke replied turning his head to face him

"Why are you so concerned about me staying in the Anbu Sasuke? Naruto asked slightly annoyed. "And don't give me that 'you need rest' bull shit."

Sasuke then put a serious look on his face. "Okay Naruto I'll get right to it. Remember Kakashi sensei? He was in the Anbu for a long time and because of that nearly destroyed himself. Naruto, you've doing Anbu missions twenty four seven for ten years now, barely getting anytime to sleep. You never take brakes, you are rarely in the village, and you hardly talk to our friends or know anything about what is happening in their lives. Hell, if Sakura and Itachi didn't come in earlier, I think you would have asked me for another mission. Am I wrong?"

Naruto just sat in silence

Sasuke sighed before continuing."Look I will never be able to thank you enough for ending Orochimaru. You know that. But as your friend, no, as your Brother, I thank you should leave the Anbu for a while.

"And do what exactly?" Naruto asked. "

"Go on vacation, spend some time with your nephew, talk to your friends, get hobbies, train with Lee, become a Jonin and train a group of Genin, Go on dates, get married, have a kid, I could go on." Sasuke said with a smile. "My point is there is more to life outside the Anbu Corps. You knew that once." Sasuke said getting up. "In the end it's up to you. I just want you to know my thoughts on it."

As Sasuke was about to leave he was stopped in his tracks by what Naruto said.

"Today makes it ten years."

As soon as he heard that Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto

"Naruto you can't keep beating yourself up about her. She wouldn't want you to. You know that right? Sasuke asked worried.

"Sasuke. It was MY fault she was killed. I was supposed to protect her but….." Naruto went quiet before he could finish his statement.

Sasuke was at a loss for words at Naruto so he tried to move on to a different subject. "Hey Sakura will be fixing supper in a few hours. You want to come over for dinner?" Sasuke asked

Naruto continued his silence before getting up off the bench. "No. You go ahead Sasuke; I'll catch up with you later. I…I've got some things to do."

As soon as he finished that statement Naruto dashed off. Leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Naruto found himself in the Leaf Village Cemetery walking toward a particular gravestone. The cemetery was never completely deserted. There was always someone there paying their respects to those who had passed on. On his way he passed many gravestones of the people he once knew and had called friends,

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_Jiraiya_

_Tsunade_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Neji Hyuga_

Might Guy

And many others, all loyal warriors who had fought for their village until the end. Naruto had paid his respects to these graves many times over but he always felt saddened when he walked past them. After walking by a few more stones he came to the one he was searching for.

_Hinata Hyuga_

With some sadness in his voice, Naruto began to speak."Hey Hinata, I know It's been a while but I just figured that I...I just want….I just needed to say hi.

Naruto was quiet for a long time before continuing.

I know that…I know that I don't come as often as I should but….Orochimaru is finally taken care of. He won't be bothering anybody anymore so that's good….Sasuke thinks I should get out of the Anbu, you know him always caring for other people….Itachi is doing well. I promised him I would buy some chocolate tomorrow. That kid loves his chocolate. Hehehe."

Naruto was once again silent for a long time. By now, night had fallen on the Leaf Village and anybody who was at the cemetery had gone home for the night except for Naruto.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you I..I..I tried but…..I wasn't able to. I hope that…where ever you are now…..you are enjoying it and…..I'm sorry…I know I've been saying it for years now but...I'm sorry"

Running out of words to say and with tears streaming down his face, Naruto decided it was best for him to leave. He turned to leave but not before seeing dark clouds moving into the Village sky.

It didn't take too long for the rain to falling. Soon enough it was pretty much a down pour over the entire village. All the people who were enjoying the nightlife had either returned to their homes or gone into restaurants to get out of the rain leaving the streets pretty much deserted. Naruto didn't really notice or care about that though. He was just slowly walking through the rain heading for his apartment occasionally stopping to look up at the sky. He eventually arrived at his apartment only to find that the door was partially open.

"_That's strange."_ thought Naruto slightly becoming tense. He pushed the door further open and what he saw only made him tenser. There was a trail of dry blood running across his living room carpet and straight to his bedroom. Naruto quietly walked to his bed room and looked inside. The intruder never made it to the bed. He had fallen on the ground and passed out from the blood loss. Naruto made his way to the body, quietly in case the intruder was still awake. As he got closer he noticed that the intruder was about twelve to fourteen years old wearing a robe that looked similar to what the Fourth Hokage used to wear. Then he noticed the Intruder's blonde head.

At this point a couple possibilities were going through Naruto's head but he needed to see the face of the intruder before he could act upon them. Deciding that the intruder was indeed unconscious, Naruto rolled the body over. What he saw did away with any idea he had.

"What… The….Fuck?"

* * *

"_How? It's not possible. A Henge? No it would have disappeared when he went unconscious. A genjustu? No then I wouldn't have been able to bring him to the doctors. What the HELL?" _This was the process Naruto's mind had been going through, for the past three hours as he was sitting outside the surgery room. He would ask how it was possible before trying a solution which didn't work and then he would repeat the process. A few Minutes later Sakura came out of the surgery room looking tired and drained.

"So how is he?" Naruto asked more curious than concerned.

"Well I don't know how that kid made it into your apartment; much less take two steps without falling over and dying. He was in terrible condition. Four broken Ribs, a Large cut across the stomach, broken arms and a broken toe." Sakura said amazed. "Not only is he alive but he is healing at an extraordinary rate. One that I haven't seen since….. Well since you Naruto."

"That can't be another me in there can it? I mean that's impossible." Naruto asked hoping for some confirmation.

"I don't have any answers Naruto. All I know is that he looks like a carbon copy of you back when you were thirteen. I'm going to take some blood and see if it matches your DNA. You just try to get some rest Naruto." She said caringly. "Goodnight."

Naruto got up and left the hospital, though not before making sure there were some Anbu guarding the room where the other him was staying. He made it to his apartment but decided to just do some midnight patrols around the Village. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Just stay calm Naruto. In due time things like these work themselves out. Just have patience." Naruto thought to himself.

Little did he know that he was now forever entangled in something bigger than he could have ever imagined.

**There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to Review. See you guys later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. Let's get started. That's right, I haven't forgotten about this one.**

* * *

"We'll have the results to you by the morning, Mrs. Uchiha, have a good night."

"Excellent, you too." Sakura replied to the DNA analyst before heading back to check on her newest patient.

"Why is it always something? If it's not Sasuke keeping me up, it's Itachi, and when it's not them it's Naruto. Ugh." It was about 2AM when Naruto had told her that he needed her help.

**Flashback**

Knock Knock Knock

"Oh for the love of…" Sakura groaned.

"Do you want me to get it?" Sasuke asked half asleep.

"No I'll get it." She replied as she got out of bed. She put on a robe before going to the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

"I know I know. I'm sorry but I need you to come by the hospital right now. Something has happened."

Now normally Sakura would have said that the doctors that were over at the hospital could handle it but this was Naruto. One of her oldest and closest friends and he looked absolutely terrible not to mention he almost never asked her for help so it must be important. "Okay. I'll get some decent clothes on and I'll take a look."

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully. "I'll be waiting at the Hospital." Naruto then jumped off toward the hospital.

As she closed the door, she turned to find Itachi behind rubbing his eyes still mostly asleep.

"Was that Uncle Naruto? Is he coming to spend the night?" Itachi asked hopefully but still tired.

Sakura just smiled at her son's innocence. "No Itachi, Uncle Naruto just needed to talk with Mommy about something. You go on back to bed."

"Aww. Okay Mommy." Itachi replied before walking back to his room.

Sakura sighed before going back to her room and telling Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

Now it was about 4am and Sakura was getting tired.

"Okay. Just check on him one more time then go home." Sakura told herself as she walked down the hallway.

As she closed in on the room however, she began to get worried. The Anbu who were guarding the door on the outside weren't there.

"Naruto told me he had two Anbu agents outside, so where….."

Her answer came in the form of a loud bang from inside the room. Sakura immediately put her guard up and charged into the room revealing white smoke inside it. She was greeted with a kick to the face.

Sakura using the reflexes she had learned over the years of war with the Sound swiftly caught the kick before it could make contact and quickly snapped the ankle of the assailant before throwing him through the room wall and impacting on the wall across Hospital hallway.

Sakura dashed through the hole in the wall and out into the hallway to make sure her attacker wouldn't be picking himself up. However now that they were out of the smoke filled room, she could see her attacker…..was her patient.

"Grhhhh! What the Hell?! Why did you go and break my ankle?!" The mini Naruto asked angrily as he rubbed his now cracked ankle.

If Sakura was caught off guard by the question she didn't show it. "You tried to attack me. I merely defended myself." She answered simply never letting her guard down,

"Cracking my ankle and throwing me through a wall is defending yourself?! Hell, why don't you go a step further and just kill me as a way of 'defending yourself'." The Naruto copy retorted still clutching his leg.

"That can be arranged." Sakura replied with a glint of murderous intent in her eye.

"Whoa, hold your horses there pinkie." The mini Naruto said putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. "It was an exaggeration."

"Well I'm not exaggerating." Sakura replied. "Where are the Anbu agents that were guarding your door?" Sakura asked coldly.

"Damn you're a scary one. Those two guys are inside the room knocked out." He replied pointing towards the room.

Sakura looked over to the room and indeed saw the two unconscious guards. "How the hell did you manage to take out two Anbu guards?" She asked as she turned back towards him

"The same way I'm about to take you out." The copy stated before charging toward her ignoring the pain in his foot.

Sakura simply flicked him in the head back towards the wall nearly breaking through it.

"I was going easier on you that time so how about you tell me who you are?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles.

Her answer came in the form of him disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Damn it."

"That's what I said." Sakura replied to Naruto.

"So he is able to use shadow clones so easily that he can create a clone and then disappear in the matter of the few seconds it took you to look through the wall and apparently skilled enough to take down two Anbu." Sasuke summed up as he sat at his desk with a thinking look.

"Yeah. And from the looks of things he can heal rather quickly so that ankle could be fixed in a matter of minutes, an hour at most." Sakura elaborated.

"Has he recovered from the other injuries he sustained?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt it. His healing factor is high but his injuries were too extreme to be completely healed in a matter of a few hours." Sakura replied.

"Okay. I'm putting the Village on alert. I'm going to task Chunin and up to be looking for this man not to engage though." Sasuke replied getting up from his desk. "Naruto, I take it you already sent out the Anbu."

"Affirmative, I sent them out when you summoned me to your office as a pre caution." Naruto replied with a nod. "I'm going out to join in the search after this." He added putting his fox mask on.

"Very well. You're dismissed Naruto."

Naruto nodded and then disappeared.

"I'm going to make sure he didn't return to the Hospital." Sakura replied heading towards the door.

"I don't think that…." Sasuke started but was silenced by a look from Sakura.

"Okay. Just be careful." Sasuke sighed

"Please. I'm Sakura Uchiha. I'm the definition of careful." She winked towards her husband before leaving his office.

Sasuke just sighed again before turning towards his window. As he gazed out over the Village, he couldn't help a sense of annoyance.

"Why is it always something? We take finally take down Orochimaru, and now this."

* * *

Argh! I thought you said you could fix it!"

"**I'm the Kyubi not a damn medic! That woman completely shattered your ankle. I'm fixing it but the bones are going to make contact with others. So…Get Over It Kazama!"**

The mini Naruto called Kazama just simply huffed in response.

"**There. You should be able to walk on it now without feeling any pain, but it won't hold up if you get into a fight."** The Kyubi responded.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. Can you sense any of the others? Kaiza? Happy? Monk?"

"**No. I don't sense any of them. I'm not even sure if they made it out of there."** The Kyubi replied.

"Shit. He's going to be pissed." The Kazama sighed.

"**Perhaps you should stop focusing on that and find away to get out of here. I don't like these people; they're a bit more serious than normal."** The Kyubi replied.

"And hotter. I mean did you see what Sakura turned into here… I mean damn. If I was a bit older…"

"**I'm going to stop you there… Someone's here."** Kyubi stated.

Kazama immediately put his guard up and looked towards the entrance.

"You know, I'm impressed. I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot." An Anbu stated as he walked into the cave.

"Well…. You'd be surprised exactly how many fourth Hokage heads have caves in them." Kazama replied with a smile.

"I'm not going to try and process what you just said. You can either come with me quietly or I will bring you in by force." The Anbu stated simply.

"Whoa. Just calm down. There's no need to escalate things Naruto…"

The Anbu immediately charged forward faster than Naruto expected and punched him in the jaw and launch him a few feet away.

"Son of a….. What's with you people?!"

"How do you know my name?" The Anbu questioned simply.

"**Kid, at this rate we aren't going to make it off this world. Maybe we should tell him."**

"_No. Remember what happened last time? I'm not going to go through that again."_

"**Kid if you don't you may very well die here."**

"My patience is running out so I'll ask one more time." The Anbu said his right hand creating a Rasengan. "How do you know my name?"

"Fine." The look alike sighed putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. " Just take me to your Hokage and I'll explain some things."

The Anbu didn't let his guard down nor did he take his eyes off his enemy but he accepted. "Very well, Let's go then."

The look alike managed to pick himself off the ground and began walking towards the cave exit.

"Hey exactly how did you find me anyway?"

The Anbu remained quiet as they made their way outside the Fourth's Head towards an army of Anbu waiting on the outside.

"_Oh I'm not going to like this guy am I?" _The lookalike thought to himself.

"**Probably not."** Kyubi replied simply.

* * *

The next thing Kazama knew he was inside an interrogation room with seals across the room which limited his chakra by a considerable amount. Almost to the point of nonexistence.

"How long you think it's been?"

"**It's only been thirty minutes since they put us in this room."**

"Well why don't they hurry it up?! It's boring as shit in here!"

"**Don't complain to me about this!"**

"It was your idea to get caught!"

"**Hey! You're the one who ended up on this planet!"**

"That's because Kaiza botched our escape attempt!"

"Who is he shouting at?" Anko asked from outside the room.

"I don't know. He's not exactly the sanest person. I mean who would try to fight the Hokage's wife?" Ibiki replied.

"Well I still don't understand why I can't go in there and 'talk to him'." Anko stated annoyed.

"I can tell you three reasons. One, the Hokage wants to speak to him personally. Two, you going in there would probably break the kid even further. And three, let's be honest you're not as good as you used to be." Ibiki finished

"Why you…" Before Anko could finish the door opened revealing the head of the Anbu and the Hokage.

"Good morning lord Hokage." Ibiki bowed.

"Good morning Ibiki. How's life?"

"Same old, Same old. Though I don't know what I'll do with my time now that the conflict with the Sound is over."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Sasuke chuckled."Anko good to see you. How's the family?"

"Lord Hokage. Everyone's doing fine. Glad that the war's over." A middle aged Anko replied.

"Excellent…So what do we know?"

"Well he came quietly oddly enough. He is continuing to heal his injuries at an astonishing rate. He is also knew where I keep my supplies at." Naruto replied entering the room.

"So, we have a little boy who looks like you, heals like you, and knew where you kept your supplies…."

"What are you getting at?"

"….He's not your son is he?"

"What?! Why the hell would I have a son?"

"Remember that time with the priest girl Shion?"

"Okay look, that was COMPLETELY different, she never told me about a kid anyway!" Naruto nearly shouted

Sasuke just smiled in response

"...I probably should talk to her about that though." Naruto sighed. "Where's Sakura?"

"I told her to head back home. She didn't want to but someone has to watch Itachi."

"Ah I see."

"Right well let's go meet him." Sasuke sighed opening the door.

As he opened the door Kazama became silent and turned towards him after looking over Sasuke he burst out laughing. Confusing Sasuke and Naruto greatly.

"Hahahahah…Okay…..Hahahaha…..Okay that was funny but where's the hokage?" Kazama finally stated calming down.

"Right in front of you." Naruto told him simply.

Kazama's smile immediately vanished. "You mean your Hokage is Sasuke Uchiha….Have you lost your mind? He's….."

Before Kazama could continue he was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air by an irate Naruto.

"Sasuke…..Is my brother and the greatest Hokage this Village has ever seen. And if you want to continue breathing, you will show him the RESPECT he deserves. Understand?" Naruto stated chillingly as he tightened his grip around Kazama's neck.

"Naruto, enough." Sasuke ordered simply.

Naruto dropped Kazama back into his chair before turning towards Sasuke. "Apologies Lord Hokage. I….got carried away."

"No need to apologize Naruto." Sasuke said with an understanding smile. "Go home and get some sleep. You need it."

Naruto looked like he was going to object before Sasuke silenced him. "That's an order."

Naruto just sighed defeated and quietly left the room.

After Kazama finally caught his breath, Sasuke spoke. "I take your not a fan of me being Hokage."

"It's not you personally, I….look I wanted to speak to just about anybody else except you to explain who I am."

"My apologies, I was told that you wanted to speak to the Hokage. I'll send in Ibiki so you can talk to him." Sasuke said getting up.

"NO!" Kazama quickly shouted worry evident in his voice. "You….You will do fine."

At this Sasuke chuckled a bit greatly confusing Kazama.

" That gets them every time." Sasuke stated to himself before sitting back down across from Kazama.

Kazama wiped away his confusion and took a deep breath. "I…look, last time I did this it ended up pretty bad for me. So can you promise that no matter what I say, you won't send in Ibiki or Anko."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this before complying. "Very well. I promise I won't send in Anko or Ibiki."

"Thank you….Wow." Kazama said amazed. "You….you seem like a nice guy."

"I like to think so." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll get right to it. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Kazama stated simply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again at this. "Really? And how are you Naruto when I just sent Naruto home?"

Kazama scratched the back of his head before replying. "That uh….That's going to be the hard part to explain…..You see, I'm actually not from your world." Kazama stated nervously.

"So…..you're from another planet?" Sasuke asked unconvinced.

"Sort of…. I'm from this planet….just a different one." Kazama continued.

"from this planet, just a different one." Sasuke repeated sounding even more unconvinced. "You mean like…..an alternate reality?"

"Yes! That's it." Kazama shouted smiling, happy Sasuke understood what he said.

"Right…Okay, I'll bite….Prove it." Sasuke said smiling.

Kazama just sat amazed for a second before continuing. "You…..believe me?"

"Of course not."

"But you haven't laughed in my face or left the room, or called in Anko or Ibiki."

"I gave my word didn't I?"

"Well yeah but…." Kazama was so astounded he couldn't finish.

"Look. I don't believe you. I am however not dismissing the idea. As Hokage, I've seen more than a few things that don't add up. As a result I have learned that I should never dismiss an idea….no matter how impossible it seems." Sasuke told him.

"Wow….Why the Hell couldn't I have known you instead?!" Kazama said while slamming his head against the table.

Sasuke was caught off guard by the action but kept his composure. "Now…..I asked you for proof that you were Naruto Uzumaki. I'll start with some questions about Naruto. Who are his parents?"

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Who did Naruto have a crush on in the academy?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"How old was Naruto when he was taught the Rasengan?"

Unlike the other questions Kazama hesitated. "uh…..fifteen?"

"Incorrect I'm afraid…." Sasuke replied. "thirteen."

"Damn it!"

"You do realize that even if you got that question right, I still wouldn't have believed you."

"…I got it! Give me one more chance and you WILL believe me."

"Very well. Prove me wrong."

"All right! Hold on a sec." Kazama stated closing his eyes and going silent. After a few seconds Kazama's eyelids opened to reveal red slit eyes and he spoke in a voice Sasuke that immediately alarmed Sasuke.

"**Greetings mortal. I am the Kyubi. Greatest of the Tailed Be…ARGHH!"**

The Kyubi was interrupted when Sasuke quickly shot a beam of lightning from his hand hitting Kazama lauching him across the room and paralyzing him.

"Lord Hokage, Are you alright." Ibiki's voice asked coming into the room.

"…"

"Lord Hokage…."

"…Everything is…..fine Ibiki. You may leave the room."

"…..Yes sir." Ibiki replied clearly worried but obedient. He left the room right after.

Sasuke then walked over to the paralyzed body of Kazama, after making sure his eyes returned to normal he removed the effect of the lightning he shot at him.

"My uh apologies, I lost my composure there."

"NO FUCKING KIDDING!What is with you people?!"

"How…How? How do you have….the Kyubi?" Sasuke said nervously and puzzled.

"I told you….Because I am Naruto Uzumaki." Kazama stated angry.

Sasuke sat back down in his seat and just took a deep breath. It was here Kazama saw how tire Sasuke seemed to be…bags under his eyes, wrinkles evident on the face, a body posture that screamed stress. It made Kazama wonder what happened to him.

"He looks so old…..And he can't be that old…..Naruto wasn't."

"**That's what being a leader does to you. You carry the problems of your entire people with you." **The Kyubi told him.

After a few moments, Sasuke spoke again. "Well…..I can't argue with the voice of the Kyubi can I?"

Kazama just smiled. "I haven't met someone yet who could."

Sasuke just smiled back before continuing. "I…..I have too many questions to count." Sasuke said to Kazama.

"Most people do." Kazama replied sighing. "It's only natural."

"I'll just ask two for now….What am I going to call you? I can't call you Naruto."

"Just call me Kazama." Kazama said annoyed

"Good. And the next question…Why did you knock out my Anbu?"

Kazama immediately face planted. "Out of all the questions…..you ask that one?"

"What? It seems like a logical one." Sasuke replied defending it.

Kazama sighed before replying. "I….I thought I was captured by an enemy of mine. It was only after I saw Sakura that I knew I had escaped. By the way she punches hard."

At this Sasuke chuckled. "You should have seen her when she was pregnant."

"She's a mother? Damn she's hot for a mom! Who's the lucky bastard?"

Sasuke just smiled in response.

"Oh…..uh I would like to…apologize for trying to fight her…"

At this Sasuke laughed aloud. "Don't worry about it. Let's just call it even sine Naruto nearly strangled you earlier."

As Kazama breathed a sigh of relief, Sasuke got up. "Well, I'm tired. I don't suppose you have a place to stay."

"I….wait, you're letting me go? Just like that? No strings." Kazama asked once again amazed.

"Of course."

"But I beat up two of your Anbu."

"Oh I know that. That's why you will be coming with me back ."

"WHAT?! I thought you said no strings."

"I wouldn't think of them as strings. More like metal wire." Sasuke chuckled before he elaborated. "I need to keep an eye on you myself and I don't want to keep having to walk over here. You will stay in the guest room. Unless you prefer it here." Sasuke said pointing to the seals on the Walls. "I know Ibiki and Anko make excellent company."

"…..let's go." Kazama said weekly.

Sasuke just smiled in response as he led Kazama out.

"I hope Sakura and Naruto understand….. I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

**Done. Not too long, but it will do. See you guys later.**


End file.
